


The Cure

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Comfort, Dorks, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: “ 'Are you okay, Dan?' he asked as Daniel let him in, the Aussie sighing as the lack of light in the room was more bearable for him. Max noticed Dan’s shirt was sticking to his back with sweat.'Just peachy.' Dan groaned out"Or, the one in which Daniel is sick during testing, but Max is there to make sure he's alright.





	The Cure

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't not write this XD
> 
> Requests always welcome and don't forget to leave kuddos and comments if you enjoyed reading this short fic :)  
> Cheers!

Max was surprised to find out there had been a schedule change for the testing. He hadn’t expected it and was honestly a little confused, but once he learnt it was because Dan wasn’t feeling well, he was sort of relieved that is was nothing more serious. At the same time he would have preferred to be able to check on the Aussie and make sure he’s alright, but knew that with the busy day ahead of him, that would prove to be difficult.

Still, he went to the testing of course, sending Daniel a quick text to ask how he was doing. When he still hadn’t gotten a reply by the end of the day, he got concerned, not knowing how sick the Aussie really was. 

Christian noticed Max was distracted at the debriefing and came to him afterwards.

“You okay, Max?” he asked. Max nodded.

“Yeah, fine. Just haven’t heard from Dan all day, do you know more?” Max asked slightly worriedly.

“He has a flu of sorts, he'll be fine. He’s staying in the same hotel as you, check on him if you want. It’ll be good to know if he’s feeling better for the rest of the team too.” Christian answered, writing down Dan’s room number on a slip of paper for Max to take. Max gave a nod in agreement.

“I’ll let you know.”

~~

Max knocked on the door, hoping Dan would answer. At first there wasn’t any reaction, but then he could hear some stumbling. 

Daniel opened the door, stumbling a little as he seemed unsteady on his feet. He was pale and squinting his eyes at the bright lights of the hall. 

“Max?” his voice was raspy. Max gave him a small smile and nodded.

“Are you okay, Dan?” he asked as Daniel let him in, the Aussie sighing as the lack of light in the room was more bearable for him. Max noticed Dan’s shirt was sticking to his back with sweat.

“Just peachy.” Dan groaned out, winching as he turned towards Max too fast. He swayed on his feet and Max rushed forward to steady him, holding his shoulders. He carefully guided Dan towards the bed.

“Lie down, Daniel.” He said worriedly. Dan did as he was told without the slightest protest, curling onto his side. Max sat down on the edge of the bed. It was weird seeing Dan like this, in pain and without his usual grin, it was quite unsettling even.

Max instinctively reached out and gently moved his fingers through Dan’s curls, massaging his scalp. Daniel hummed appreciatively, his eyes fluttering closed. 

Suddenly, Daniel rushed to sit up and stumbled out of the bed towards the bathroom, his face having turned ashen. He pushed past Max, unbalancing the Dutch driver who fell over with a huff. He was quick to get up and follow after Daniel, winching as he heard the Aussie retch. 

Max knelt down next to Daniel, rubbing his back as he continued to throw up. Eventually Daniel was only coughing and dry heaving, shakily trying to keep himself from falling over.

“Come on, let’s get you back to bed.” Max said soothingly, wrapping one of Dan’s arms around his shoulders. He hoisted the Australian up with quite some difficulty, Daniel not really helping as he slumped against Max, his whole weight resting on him. 

Max somehow succeeded at getting Dan to the bed and under the covers, Daniel shivering slightly. 

“You feel better now?” Max asked after giving Dan some painkillers. 

“Yeah.” Daniel answered with a small nod, his arm resting over his face. Max resumed tangling his fingers through Dan’s hair, smiling when Daniel relaxed.

“You know what would help Maxy?” Dan suddenly said, moving his arm away so he could look at his teammate. Max raised an eyebrow in answer.

“Do I even want to know?” he said with an amused smile.

“You could sing me a song?” Daniel said with a chuckle, contently closing his eyes again as the constant pressure from Max’s fingers on his head made his headache more bearable.

“No way Dan, I’ll leave all the singing to you.” Max answered, teasingly nudging Dan’s shoulder. Daniel pouted but peeked at him through his eyelashes.

“Cuddling then?” he asked innocently. 

Max blushed deeply but gave a curt nod. He toed off his shoes and walked around the bed, getting in on the other side. Dan chuckled and slowly rolled over, slinging one arm over Max’s chest to comfortably rest his head on Max’s shoulder. Max felt slightly uncomfortable but soon settled down at the comforting warmth of Daniel on his side. He wrapped one arm around Daniel’s shoulders to keep him close. 

“You’re comfy..." Dan mumbled, his face pressing in Max’s neck. "Thanks Maxy.” Max smiled.

“Just promise me you won’t snore.”


End file.
